With the proliferation of large shopping malls, there is increased competition between malls to attract shoppers to them. Often what is perceived as necessary to attract shoppers is a mall-wide promotion which involves a large proportion of the shops at the mall, rather than individual shop promotions.
In addition to attracting shoppers to the shopping mall, it is also of course desirable to encourage those shoppers to spend as much money as possible at the shops.
Unfortunately, conventional promotional methods have become stale and no longer inspire shoppers. It would be desirable if there could be provided a less conventional promotional method that not only attracts shoppers to shopping malls but also has ah element which encourages shoppers to spend money there. That is, a promotional system that has the potential to benefit the shoppers geared on their level of spending.
Other aspects of the retail industry could also benefit from a new promotion tool. For example, shopping chains such as service stations, fast food outlets, and other shopping networks could benefit
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.